


New Beginnings

by Psd333



Series: Actually serious stories [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also yes I actually ship Kiyo and Tenko please don't hit me, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, I took to long writing this, Kind of a Happy Ending, Minor Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, One Shot, Out of Character, Probably really bad editing too sorry about that, Sad, Scratching, Self-Harm, this hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psd333/pseuds/Psd333
Summary: “Why didn't you say anything about this?” She grabbed his right hand to inspect it. “How long has this been going on?” She asked, looking him in the eyes.He didn't respond. All he did was tear his arm away from her. “..it doesn't concern you.  I already told you, I suddenly became itchy.”





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King_Of_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/gifts), [olivejuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivejuice/gifts).



> Wow I made myself sad with this story.  
> The writing style is low key based off of one of my friend's stories so thanks for that, mom ;)
> 
> This story was incredibly hard to write for some reason? Maybe because i'm so used to writing crack and smut lol.

****

_ “You're so weird, Korekiyo! Why do you wear that mask all the time?!” _

_ “I am afraid that the subject of my mask does not concern you.” Korekiyo stared back at Tenko with his normal expression.  _

_ The dark haired girl scoffed. “This is why people stay away from you! You're weird, and you answer with creepy things!” She pouted for a moment before opening her mouth again. “Why do you wear bandages on your hands then?”  _

_ Korekiyo's aura seemed to darken. “I would…” he wrapped himself with his arms, “rather not say.”  _

_ “You probably wear them so you can grope women and not get your fingerprints all over their bodies! Such a typical male move.” _

_ The aikido master huffed and leaned her face on her hand. Her elbow remained on the dining table.  _

_ “I can assure you that your speculations about me are untrue.” He seemed to lose tension as he spoke. Though, he began closing his hands into tight fists, and then re-opening them. It was as if he did this involuntarily, as the rest of his body seemed relaxed.  _

* * *

“I can't be the only one who suspected something, right?” Tenko followed Himiko around like usual. “Kiyo's so creepy! He's obviously planning something devious.”

“Nyeh..whatever.” The magician was as lazy as always. 

“I'm gonna get payback for what he did to me! Straight out refusing to answer my questions like that.” She scowled deeply. “I don't exactly know how to get revenge, though.” Suddenly, her expression brightened. “Oh! I know! You can use your magic to curse him! Right, Himiko?” 

“That..” The red haired girl turned to face Tenko, “sounds like a pain.” 

“But Himiko-!”

“Stop bugging me.” Himiko turned around and walked away. 

“W-wait up, Himiko!” She followed behind the shorter female. 

* * *

_ “I don't understand why you have to be so mysterious. It's not cool if that's what you're aiming for.” _

_ “Some things are better off concealed. Trust me here.” Korekiyo opened a book.  _

_ “And now you're ignoring me for a book!” Tenko abruptly stood up from the table. “You're an absolute jerk!”  _

_ “Call me what you please, but I simply refused to answer personal questions. Please, explain how I am the person in the wrong here.”  _

_ “I'm just curious about you, which is actually pretty rare since you're a male. But you're pushing me aside like I'm not even here!”  _

_ “Because the answers to the questions are quite personal.” He squinted his eyes. “For instance, how would you feel if I suddenly asked ‘if you hate men so much, why do you wear such revealing clothes that  just make males more attracted to you’?”  _

_ Tenko stayed quiet, not exactly knowing how to answer. She bit the inside of her cheek.  _

_ “Just as I thought. Until you can come up with a logical answer, try to refrain from asking any other pointless questions.” His voice was angrier, but still somehow calm.  _

* * *

“Come on, Himiko. Just curse him!” Tenko watched as the small girl sat at the dining table. “I mean, if it  _ really  _ is too much, then you can hold back, but he deserves to suffer!”

“You really dislike him just because he's a male, huh?” Himiko was trying her best to stay awake. “I'm..too tired to do my magic right now.  _ But,  _ my magical senses are telling me that he'll suffer very soon.” In all honesty, Himiko only said this to get Tenko away from her. The taller girl was really friendly and protective, but she was a bit too overwhelming for the other. 

“O-okay then, Himiko. I guess I'll just wait.The two sat in silence for a while before Tenko suddenly perked up. “Oh! I know!” She finally had an answer to Korekiyo's stupid question after thinking about it for days. 

Her sudden outburst startled Himiko. “What are you doing? You're too loud.” Himiko stared at her with a pout on her face. 

“Oops, sorry!” Tenko apologized before telling Himiko that she had to leave for a moment. She nearly ran out of the dining hall, eager to prove to Korekiyo that she was better than he thought. 

After looking through the school, she decided to check the dorms. He would most likely be in there. It was where their rooms were after all. 

She rushed towards his room, and raised her fist to the door. But before she could knock, she realized that the door was open a crack, and she could hear light whimpering. She brought her ear to the door, and decided that it was definitely Korekiyo who was in there. 

“K-Kiyo?” She pushed the door open slightly. What she saw confused her. In the middle of the floor sat Korekiyo with his back facing Tenko. His breathing was heavy and his body seemed to shake every few moments.The bandages that usually covered his hands lay on the ground next to him.. “Are you alright?” 

No answer. He just continued to whimper, and he appeared weak. Tenko didn't know whether to leave, or to attempt to confront him again.

“Kiyo?” She took a few steps closer. Now she was worried. “Kiyo!” Apparently, he finally heard her. He turned his head, and his eyes widened slightly. 

The parts of his face that weren't covered by the mask were wet with tears, and his eyes were irritated. “Don't mind me. I'm just..not feeling well is all.” He turned his head again.

“Really? Because you seem pretty upset.” Tenko walked closer to him. “Tell me what's wrong.” She crouched down to his level. When he turned his head to look at her, she gave him a gentle smile. 

Her eyes traveled to his uncovered arms, and she felt her heart sink. There were long, deep scratches that ran from the beginning of his forearm to the middle of his hand. Parts of his arms were bleeding in areas, while in others, only the first layer of skin had been broken. 

“Korekiyo-”

“I..I had an intense itch.” He reached for the bandages that were on the ground next to him, but Tenko pulled them away. 

“Why didn't you say anything about this?” She grabbed his right hand to inspect it. “How long has this been going on?” She asked, looking him in the eyes. 

He didn't respond. All he did was tear his arm away from her. “..it doesn't concern you.  I already told you, I suddenly became itchy.”

****“Kiyo, I know what it really is. There's no use trying to hide it.” She held her hand out again. “Let me see.” To her surprise, Korekiyo let her grab his arm again. “So _ this _ is why you wouldn’t explain.” Guiltiness was all Tenko could feel. “Why do you do this?” 

“I..I’m itchy…” He repeated that statement again. 

“You don’t notice that you scratch yourself until it starts to hurt, do you? Is that how bad your stress  _ really _ is?” According to the way he flinched at that statement, she was right. “So you cover your arms to stop yourself..right?” 

He nodded slowly, as if he was a child that was being scolded. “And that makes me weak, correct?” His eyes were moist with tears as he spoke, “I already know, so you mustn’t continue.” 

“I wasn’t going to say that.” Tenko stared into his golden eyes. “But..I  _ am  _ frustrated with you.” She tried her hardest not to raise her voice. “You didn’t say anything, even though you’re..you’re hurting yourself like this.” 

“That’s because--”

“Don’t make any more excuses, you degenerate male.” Her voice was calm even as she said this. “You’re frustrating me.” She lifted his hand up to her face. “Explain.  _ Now.” _

“I did not want any of you to know.” Korekiyo kept his head down in a shameful manner. “Because if anyone  _ were  _ to find out…” he sighed, “no one would care.” 

“Why would you think that?” Tenko was confused at his words. Why wouldn’t anyone care? That seemed unrealistic to her. “ _ I  _ care. Can’t you see that?” She grabbed his chin with her free hand and made him look into her eyes. “I’m worried, Kiyo. So don’t hurt yourself anymore. Please.” 

  
“It’s not that simple, Tenko.” Korekiyo squeezed her hand as he tried to hold back another breakdown. “I can’t control it, and you telling me not to do it isn’t much of a help.” He closed his eyes as tears threatened to fall. “It’s not normal for me to be like this.  _ I’m  _ not normal.” 

Tenko gently pressed her lips to Korekiyo’s hand. She didn’t know why she did it, since she almost surprised herself with her action. But she didn’t have any regrets, not yet anyway. 

“It’s gonna be okay.” She kissed the same area again. “Please don’t put yourself down like this, it’s only gonna make it worse.” Tenko let go of his hand after a few moments. “Let’s clean up your arms, okay?” 

He nodded before standing up and following her to the restroom. Maybe, just maybe, this could be the start of something good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
